Flatmates
by 15 Days Past Death
Summary: Having a roommate sucked most of the time. Especially when said roommate is also the person you're in love with. SoMa week 2014 prompt #1.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater.**

* * *

_Prompt #1: Roommates_

* * *

Stupid.

The only word to describe this rule was stupid.

Everything would be easier if this wasn't a rule. He could get his own place, his _meister_ could get her own apartment.

_This whole situation would have been avoided_.

Everyday for the past two weeks had been torture for him as Maka had become accustomed to doing something new in the apartment.

She had learnt that all of her female friends did not use pants when walking around their apartment. Liz and Patty, Kim and Jackie, even Tsubaki, all of her female friends. No pants.

The first time had been out of nowhere, she wore a skirt for Death's sake! Wasn't that enough?!

He began to hate coming home with her because as soon as they were in the apartment, BAM! She'd shed off her skirt.

Her panties weren't the ones she wore back when they were twelve. There were no pumpkin panties, no granny panties, no plain panties in her drawer anymore.

She walked with a shirt on and laced panties.

Fucking Victoria Secret laced panties and he could not comprehend how he had not started weeping and kneeling and just begged her to take him.

Apparently though, he had wonderful self-control and he must really respect women because he just went with it.

Every day.

For two weeks.

"Dude! What?!" Black Star's eyes practically popped out of his head as his best friend continued to bang his head on the wall.

"Do I really need to repeat my situation?" Soul grit his teeth, head throbbing as he rested it on the wall in front of him.

He shook his head and clapped a hand on his shoulder. "No, I just can't believe it! You guys have been partners forever! Even longer than me and my great goddess! Or Kid and the twins! Or Stein and Marie! Or-!"

Although the aqua-haired idiot had stopped yelling so loudly, he had the tendency to ramble and end everything with an exclamation.

"I get it! I get it!" he sighed, staring at the white wall he rested his sore forehead on. "This has _never_ happened before. All her habits, and I mean _all_, were shown to me by the third month we were flatmates."

Black Star snorted at his terminology. "Flatmates? What are you, British?"

"OI. I AM." He turned to face his friend, a quizzical look on his face. "I thought you knew that? I told you about 3 years ago."

He tilted his blue head. "What? Huh... Probably forgot. Been forgetting things a lot recently." he gave his friend a knowing look.

"And the increase of Maka Chops!" Soul threw his hands up in frustration. "What is wrong with her? She said she was gonna control herself!"

The meister chuckled. "I know how to fix all your problems."

Now the scythe was interested. "How?"

He gestured his friend to scoot closer, which he did, and leaned over to whisper in his ear.

Soul jumped away, red in the face. "WHAT?! I AM _NOT_ DOING THAT!"

"Oh, come on! We all know you want to~!" Black Star wiggled his eyes suggestively.

"Even if I wanted to-!" He grit his teeth and ran a hand through his hair. "Look Black Star, don't think because that works for you then it'll work for me. Maka's different, she's not like that."

"Dude, it works for _everyone_. Trust me."

He sighed and dropped his hand, giving him a bored look. "You got any other ideas?"

Black Star's eyes glinted mischievously and he grinned from ear-to-ear. "Oh, I've got another one.

* * *

She let out a satisfied sighed, slipping his skirt off.

Soul held his hand to his nose as he watched her lean down to pick it up. He gulped noisily, staring at the lace underwear that barely hid her bum. He shook his head and turned toward the kitchen.

Having a roommate sucked most of the time, especially when said roommate was also the person you're in love with.

_Remember_, he told himself, _She will not break you!_

He drunk from the carton of milk again, trying not to notice his partner's menacing gaze. He put the milk carton back into the refrigerator and wiped his mouth. He looked at her as he closed the fridge door. "What?"

"Ugh. I thought I told you to stop drinking from the carton." She put her hands on her hips and leaned on one leg, her shirt rising up and revealing her panties.

"I, uh..." he trailed off.

She shook her head and turned to sit at the couch. "You're buying another carton! Other people drink milk in this apartment too you know!"

He felt blood trickle out of his nose as she stretched her legs out and hummed.

He gulped and wiped it away with a napkin.

_Just stop staring like a creep and proceed to the plan!_ he scolded himself.

In the kitchen after throwing his bloody napkin away, he commented, "It's pretty hot today."

"Mhm..." Was his meister's only response.

Hearing him rustle around, she turned to reprimand him, only to smack her lips shut.

He had taken his shirt off.

His back was to her, the muscles moving as he washed his hands thoroughly.

It wasn't that she hadn't seen him shirtless before, she didn't seen him shirtless _anymore_. He claims it's because it's not that hot like it was before, even during the hottest day of the year.

So, why start taking his shirt off now?

When he turned and wiped his hands, he saw a red-faced Maka.

Holding back the 'see something you like comment', he stretched and watched her watch the muscles of his stomach move. "Well, had a long day. Gonna take a nap, wake me up for dinner."

He left his stammering meister on the couch in hopes that everything would go as planned.

* * *

It was war.

Well, neither had actually claimed war but he had found it as war.

After a week of Soul's bare top, Maka had found a way to remove socks seductively.

He did not know one could remove socks seductively, he had watched many pornos and none of them could do what she did as perfectly as she did it.

Then he challenged her by losing his jeans.

Then she took off her pigtails like she was in a fucking hair commercial.

So on and so forth.

Weeks worn on as the other had found ways to try and get the other person to surrender, to _beg_.

Then, Maka's shirt came off.

* * *

He had wondered when he would lose his virginity, how, and with who. He had _hoped_ it would be romantic and something he could remember without wincing or feeling uncool.

But all dreams cannot be achieved.

He had most definitely kneeled and clasped his hands together in front of him and _cried_, _begged_, to be able to take her.

Maka was kind enough to not laugh in his face (it was more of a giggle) and say no ("yes, have mercy on your soul, Soul," she had said.)

It had been embarrassing and awkward at first, seeing as they had searched for condoms first thing and could only find the ones hidden in Maka's closet (god damn Blair).

After, he had tried to make it as romantic as possible. But, it was both their first time. Awkwardness would be impossible to avoid.

* * *

Soul hissed as Maka palmed the bulge of his boxers, his forehead falling onto her shoulder.

"_Hah_, _Maka_..." He pressed his lips to her neck and sucked, trying to undo the clasp of her bra.

She bit his ear lobe, rubbing her thighs together.

"Maka, I- Ugh..." His head lolled back as she wrapped her legs around his waist and impatiently rubbed against his hard-on.

She moaned, pressing her lips to his urgently as he ground into her.

When he finally accomplished the bra mission, he pulled away to take it off her.

She squirmed under his lustful gaze, heart beating in fear of not being 'good enough'.

Seeing the fear in her eyes, he kissed her hard on the lips until he was sure it would be swollen. He caressed her cheek, brushing away some stray ash-blonde hairs on her face. "You're beautiful, Maka. Shinigami-sama this is cheesy..." he chuckled, looking into her eyes. "But, hopefully that'll make it seem more heartfelt."

She only smiled in response and pulled his face to hers for more kisses.

"Can I?" he gestured at her exposed breasts, hope in his eyes.

She gave out a breathy "yes" when she saw his tongue dart out to lick his lips in anticipation.

He kissed her again before trailing kisses down her neck and the valley between her breasts. He kissed the side of her right breast before taking her perky nipple into his mouth.

Her hands flew the bed sheets, clenched tightly and a loud gasp pleased Soul's ears. She grit her teeth when her partner's right hand played with her left breast, massaging it while leaving hickeys on the other. "Soul!" she cried when his other hand slithered down her underwear and started playing with her clit

She let the bed sheet go to pull his face back to hers, crushing his lips against hers sloppily as she felt his fingers rub against her lower lips.

"So wet..." he whispered in her ear, making her whimper.

He left bite marks and hickeys on her neck, a finger entering into her. She clasped a hand over her mouth, tears in her eyes. Soul feared for a moment that he may have hurt her but then noticed how her hips were trying to ride into his palm.

He pulled his finger out before sliding two back in, smiling when he heard her moan behind her hand. Her knuckles were white as she fisted the bed sheet as tightly as she could. He slowly dragged his fingers against the walls of her, his boner aching.

"I'll go faster if you don't hide the noises you're making," he promised, dragging his two fingers in and out slowly again.

She shut her eyes, hiding her shaky moan when he curled his finger inside her.

"C'mon, Maka..." he breathed in her ear huskily.

He started making circular motions with his fingers, feeling her walls tighten around them.

Her toes finally curled, her hand fell away from her mouth as she cried out. She gasped when he left kisses down her stomach, while pulling her panties down and throwing them aside. He kissed her inner thigh, making her inhale sharply.

"I want to hear you scream my name," he said as his lips hovered in front of her sex. He removed his finger from inside of her, spreading her lips. He glanced at her once more before making her scream with his tongue.

Her thighs clenched around his head, the heels of her feet digging into his back. He placed his fingers back into her and started to create a rhythm while suckling on her clit, his other hand occupying her breasts.

"Hah," she whimpered when he gently nibbled her sensitive part with his teeth. _Eater..._ Oh, she would've laughed at the truth of his name if he weren't going down on her at that moment.

He whispered about how much he loved the noises she was making, how he wanted to hear more, to hear her scream until she was hoarse. She tried hard not to let the truth of those words get to her, but her blood was singing and something within her was coiling tighter and tighter.

Her legs were crushing his skull but he didn't mind, because she exploded. She had let go and had screamed his name as she saw stars behind her eyelids. He tried hard to lap up all of her, not wanting to disappoint on his first time. As she came down from her high, she smiled softly as she watched him try to clean her and his fingers, mouth dripping with her juice.

"You're too cute," she giggled when he gave her a puppy-like look of eagerness.

He licked his lips, crawling back up to press his lips on her neck. "Wanna be in you so bad..." he said as he rubbed the sides of her body.

"But I wanna return the favor," her fingers trailed down his stomach and cupped the front of his boxers.

He took a sharp inhale of breath, clutching her shoulders. "T-That," he kissed her forehead, pulling her hand away, "Can wait. Need you, now." He pulled his boxers off and away, reached over for the condom they had left on his bedside table. Maka snatched it away from him and ripped it open without any mishaps, then asked how to put it on him calmly. He chuckled, flipping the condom over before taking her wrists gently and helping her roll it on him. He finally spread Maka's legs and positioned himself in front of her entrance.

"Tell me you want this, I don't want-"

"Yes! I want this!" Maka whined, her legs wrapping around his waist as she rubbed against him impatiently. He nodded, finally sinking into her.

His body was overheating, she was making him overheat. He was having a hard time thinking, she felt so warm and wet around him. He kissed her hard when she whimpered and whispered for him to _do it_, to _just fucking do it_. Her potty mouth could have made him laugh if she wasn't all hot and bothered like she was now. He started an achingly slow rhythm, only to speed up when Maka whined that _she knew he could be way better than that_.

He grinned lightly, pressing his forward to hers and clenching her thighs so hard it might leave bruises as he rammed into her hard. She cried out, head thrown back and spine arched. Her fingers clawed at his back as he pulled back and rammed again and again. One of his hands left her legs and came down to rub her clit while he bit and sucked at her breast.

"Maka..." he breathed on her perky nipple, "Scream my name."

A whimper escaped her lips when she didn't do it and he ceased his hips and fingers movement. He ground into her slowly, her eyes practically rolling at the back of her head.

"Please, Maka..."

He slapped their hips together roughly, hearing her scream, "SOUL!"

The cocky smirk was back on his face as he continued his ramming, suckling, and the circulation of his fingers on her clit. He grunted as he felt her walls clench tightly around him and her fingernails break skin as she rode out her orgasm.

She moaned after coming down from her high, her partner had not stopped his movements. He pressed his lips to her temple and he told her that she was so beautiful. She told him that he had to finish too, it wasn't fair that he'd made her cum but he was still not satisfied. His hand left her clit to throw her legs over his shoulder and then grab the headboard with his right hand, his other hand fondling her breast. He pressed a kiss against her calf as he started the rhythm again, the results twice as better as the first time he made her come. When he hit her in a particular spot that made her leave bloody marks on his back and made her toes curl, he made sure to hit it every time.

His knuckles were white, the headboard banging loudly against the wall competing with their moans and grunts and screams of each other's names. He could already feel himself getting closer and closer to the edge, so he stopped the breast fondling to caress her clit. He was sure she's become hoarse and he could bet they were disturbing the neighborhood but he didn't care, he was making love to the one girl he had been waiting for for a long time.

A flick to her clitoris was all it took for Maka Albarn to scream his name into oblivion and cum a third time, but this time, she took Soul with her. He cried her name, cock twitching before semen spilled into her.

She giggled at the goofy grin he gave her before he kissed her again. He pulled out of her with a wince, peeling the condom off and throwing it away before throwing himself back on the bed and cuddling up with Maka. He peppered her face with kisses until she laughed so hard she pushed his face away so she could breathe and tell him to go to sleep, she was sleepy so he should be too.

He pressed their foreheads together, their resonance hummed lightly before he tucked her into his body and they fell asleep. Their souls wrapped around each other like the blanket covering them, his acclamation of love did not go unheard.

* * *

His fingers played on her back, as if it were a piano, his humming matching the movement.

The moonlight peeking through the blinds made Maka look heavenly. Her face turned toward him as she tucked her hands under it and lay on her side, ash-blonde locks falling perfectly around her face and the pillow. The blanket only covered her lower body, Soul providing heat for her upper body by earlier tucking her beneath his chin.

As he played an imaginary piano on his lover's back, he whispered into her hair, "I love you."

"I know you do," she replied, her breath warm on Soul's chest. Maka lifted her face to kiss him on the chin with a smile. "I love you too."

He smirked. "I know."

"Flatmate."

His eyes widened in realization, mouth dropped. "What?"

"You know," she said as she pulled a hand from under her head and laid it on his cheek, "It took you longer than expected to make this happen."

"Ugh! Black Star!" he pouted. "So not cool! He planned this!"

"No, I planned this." Maka grinned, "I won."

"You always win."

With a shrug, she kissed his lips softly. "I do, flatmate."

Soul snorted, a kind look in his eyes. "More like roommate."

And she laughed.

* * *

**Until next time!**

**-That Person**


End file.
